An augmented reality (AR) and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate an immersive, three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment. A user may experience this virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices that include sensors, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the virtual environment, user interaction with the virtual environment may take various forms, such as, for example, physical movement and/or manipulation of the handheld electronic device and/or the head mounted device to interact with, personalize and control the virtual environment.